


Caught

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: After Agent 3 catches Agent 8, his roommate, in an embarrassing act, they are forced to confront how they feel about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Agent 8 is transgender in this story. Again, I don’t wish to make anyone reading this who is transgender uncomfortable by not noting so beforehand, and if the descriptive language makes you uncomfortable in this context, I would suggest not reading.

One of the first challenges that Agent 8 was met with in coming to the surface was, of course, finding a place to live.

As an Octoling emerging from the underground with zero work experience and hardly any knowledge of the surface’s language, earning the funds to support himself was a challenge. Pearl and Marina had of course offered to assist him along the way, but he was determined to make his new life from the ground up on his own as much as possible.

That didn’t change the fact that he still needed a place to stay, though…

Luckily, Agent 3, whom he hardly ever had the occasion to interact with before without them fighting, was kind enough to offer up a space in his apartment to the Octoling. Three was running a little low on funds lately anyway, so he allowed for Eight to live with him on the condition that they split the monthly rent, two to one.

It was a very generous thing to do, but them becoming roommates did not automatically make them friends.

It was awkward at first for both of them. The air between the two agents remained tense due to their history—it was a bit uncomfortable attempting to make smalltalk with someone that you’ve tried to kill on multiple occasions in the past.

Outside of agent work, Agent 8 really had no idea what Agent 3 did on a daily basis. He hardly ever saw the older agent aside from when he came to eat his meals in the common area. To be honest, he was a little scared of him...

Eventually, though, he managed to swallow his nerves and began to join the Inkling. If they were going to be living together, he might as well make an effort to make amends, right?

Those occasional shared dinners were uncomfortable at first for both of them, but it was a start. Quick meals eaten in silence eventually turned to light smalltalk, and even the occasional laugh or two. As the weeks pressed on, Eight gradually came to know a side of the older agent that he had no idea existed before. They were becoming friends.

Despite always appearing untalkative and deadpan on the outside, Three actually had an amazing sense of humor. He could be witty, and he always seemed to have a comeback prepared for any situation. It wasn’t hard for him to get the Octoling to the point of clutching his sides in laughter with his amusing jokes and stories.

The more he got to know his roommate, the more Eight began to feel something unfamiliar swelling in his chest. It was easy for him to ignore it at first, but… It wasn’t long before the Inkling was practically the only thing he could think about. It had gotten to the point where the older agent had even begun to invade his dirtier thoughts...

Which is why he was currently lying down on his bed with the door shut, his fingers rubbing small circles against himself as he stared at a picture of Agent 3 he had pulled up on his phone.

He knew it was wrong. He knew it was gross to do something like this without Three’s knowledge… But, he couldn’t help himself. Despite being sure that his roommate wasn’t in their apartment at this time, he still had the bottom of his shirt bunched up in his mouth in order to keep himself from becoming too loud.

The Octoling closed his eyes for a moment, getting his fingers wet with his arousal before opening them and focusing his attention back to his phone. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he allowed his thoughts to travel to indecent places. Stifling a moan, he inserted two of his fingers into his entrance, pressing them gently against his insides and enjoying the feeling.

This wasn’t the first time he had touched himself to the thought of the male Inkling. He obviously only ever did such a thing when he knew Three wasn’t home, so it wasn’t like he was hurting anyone.

He tilted his head upwards a bit as the cloth fell from his mouth, slowly pushing his fingers deeper inside of himself and quietly muttering the other agent’s name. It had been awhile since the last time he was able to find time for himself, so it wasn’t going to take him very long to finish up.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Eight’s roommate was just getting back from his part-time job for a quick lunch break. The Inkling usually grabbed something to eat while he was out instead of coming home for lunch, but he had some noodles leftover from last night that he was really craving today.

The apartment was relatively quiet when Three unlocked the door and walked in, and he assumed that Eight was either writing or listening to some music in his room. He thought it would be nice to invite him to eat with him, so he walked over to the Octoling’s door, knocking briefly before opening it without waiting for a response.

“Hey, Eight, I’m—“

Eight suddenly yelped as he quickly withdrew his fingers from himself, his phone falling out of his hands and dropping to the floor as his eyes darted to the open door.

Three noticed the phone first, face-up on the ground, and was confused to see a picture of himself pulled up on it.

He then glanced up to the Octoling, his eyes going wide as he caught a full view of the other completely sprawled out on the bed, leaving practically nothing about his body to the imagination that his typical agent uniform didn’t already reveal.

“Oh, s- _shit_ , s-sorry!” He yelled as his face went red, turning around and slamming the door shut before Eight had even gotten the chance to react to him barging in so suddenly. He didn’t even remember why he had come into the other’s room in the first place.

He pressed his back against the wall of Eight’s door for a moment as he attempted to catch his breath and process what had just happened, his heart feeling like it was going at a thousand miles a minute. He had just seen his roommate naked, and a picture of him pulled up on his phone.

Three clamped a hand over his mouth, the realization of what he had just walked in on hitting him like a ton of bricks. He quickly grabbed his keys again and left the apartment without eating his leftovers, still only half-processing the fact that he had most definitely caught his roommate masturbating to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight felt like he could die on the spot. He was _so_ unbelievably embarrassed, he was literally paralyzed with shame… He obviously couldn’t finish his little activity after being interrupted like that, so he waited until he was _absolutely_ positive that Three was not there, before darting to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

...How on earth was he ever going to face the Inkling again? Not only did he live with him, but they were both agents, too. As much as he wished it were possible, he couldn’t just avoid him forever.

The Octoling’s shoulders trembled as the cool water splashed on his back, beginning to feel sick as he imagined what was running through Three’s mind right now. 

He bet that the Inkling was disgusted with him. Probably thought he was a pervert, too. The whole situation wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for the fact that he was, without a doubt, getting off to a picture of _him specifically._

Eight groaned and brought his hands up to his face, wishing he could disappear for real. He allowed the prickly sensation of the cool water to numb his thoughts, sitting on the hard, tiled floor until he was practically shivering.

After he had finally dragged himself out of the shower, Eight dressed himself and trudged back to his room to clean it up. His phone was still on the floor where he had dropped it, and he picked it up to check the time. He noticed a notification for a message from Three, causing his heart to skip a beat as he read it.

_3: Sorry. Didn’t mean to walk in on you. I’ll pretend it never happened._

Eight sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. He was at least a bit relieved to know that the Inkling didn’t hate his guts now...

In the following days, Eight mostly stayed in his room, opting to sneak into the kitchen late at night to eat snacks instead of eating with his friend like he usually did. Three, even though he wanted to make sure that the Octoling was okay, didn’t bother him. It was probably for the best that he kept his distance for now, but that wouldn’t be able to last forever, of course.

Three _really_ wished they could talk. He had no idea that the Octoling felt that way about him until now, and it’s pretty hard to let something like that just blow over. He had always had a bit of a thing for the younger agent, but he couldn’t ever muster up the courage to do anything about it, even now.

His mind kept flashing back to the glimpse he had caught of Eight in his room, the Octoling’s flushed face and smooth skin looking virtually perfect in his memory. He’d be lying if he said the thought wasn’t arousing to him. He tried to push it away, though—it didn’t seem right to think about it when he was never even supposed to see it in the first place.

One evening, Three was relaxing in the common area after having had a couple drinks. He had just finished eating dinner, once again taking notice of the Octoling’s absence. He sighed, finally deciding that he couldn’t stand the tension in the apartment anymore.

He got up and walked over to Eight’s bedroom door, knocking quietly before waiting patiently for a response this time. He heard some faint shuffling, and a few minutes later, the younger agent finally came to the door and cracked it open.

“Hey, dude. You wanna have a drink with me?” Three asked, trying to keep the tone casual.

Eight swallowed nervously, not meeting the other’s gaze. “N-no thanks, I’m good.” He began to push on the door to close it, but was surprised to be met with resistance as Agent 3 started pushing back on it too, the Inkling easily winning their little game of tug-of-door.

Three sighed, before pushing on the door a bit more so that he could actually see the Octoling. “Eight, we haven’t spoken to each other in three days. Can you just come out of your room for a little while, please? I’m not angry with you.”

Eight edged a little further out from behind the door, looking up at Three timidly. The Octoling looked like he hadn’t slept very well in awhile.

“You’re not…?”

Three shook his head, trying his best to reassure him that he wasn’t upset in the slightest. “What can I say? I guess I’m a little flattered, if anything.” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at him, causing the Octoling’s heart to beat a little faster.

Eight only felt more embarrassed after hearing him say that, but didn’t object to leaving his room when Three stepped aside to give him space to walk out. He quietly followed the Inkling to where he had been sitting in the living room, the older agent once again offering him a drink, to which he politely refused. They sat next to each other in silence for a bit, both looking ahead at nothing in particular instead of at each other. Eight had no idea what to say to him.

Three reached forward and took a swig from his cold bottle of beer. It was practically water, but the buzz it gave him was just enough to loosen him up a bit so the uncomfortable mood currently crushing the two agents wasn’t as suffocating.

“You eat yet?” Three asked, putting an arm over the back of the couch with his legs relaxed in front of him as he continued to stare forward.

Eight shook his head, putting his hands in his lap and pressing his legs together as if he wanted to shrink away. “Not hungry.” He watched from his peripheral vision as the older agent downed the rest of his drink, before the Inkling sighed and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table, finally turning to look at the Octoling.

“Well, if you do get hungry, there’s leftovers in the fridge.” Three wiped his mouth, before his eyes began to trail downwards to look at Eight’s legs. He had just realized that he had never seen the Octoling’s bare thighs until a few days ago; the pants or shorts he wore always covered them up, but the imagery of his soft, milky skin was suddenly flooding his mind again.

Eight could feel himself being stared at, and he shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting. The air almost felt the same as it did when they had first become roommates… He was positive now that he had definitely ruined everything between them. Just as he was about to apologize and remove himself from the situation, his rounded ears twitched at the sound of Three’s voice.

“...I miss eating with you, Eight.”

Eight looked up at him; the other’s eyes were now focused on his face, or rather his lips. Was Three this close to him when they had first sat down? Eight couldn’t tell, but his heart felt like a machine gun firing off with how fast it was beating. He could feel red ink creeping into his face due to Three’s intense gaze locked on him, but he couldn’t seem to get himself to move away...

Without warning, Three suddenly leaned forward, pushing his lips against Eight’s.

The Octoling’s eyes went wide as Three pressed into him, a surprised noise sounding from his throat. When he finally registered what was happening a few moments later, he furrowed his brows and slowly fluttered his eyes shut, apprehensively allowing Three to continue.

 _Is this really happening right now!?_ The Octoling thought to himself, feeling the Inkling suddenly pushing him backwards on the couch. He was blushing profusely, already feeling his body getting heated up due to the way that Three was handling him. Three lowered his head and pressed his mouth down to his again and again with almost no time to breathe in between, and Eight could taste the smoky tang of alcohol on his breath.

Eight heard a quiet moan escaping from his own mouth, causing him to feel even more embarrassed than he already was. He could feel Three’s hands touching him everywhere they could find, and he found himself returning the desperate gestures as they held each other. Neither had been aware of how much pent-up tensity had garnered between them throughout the months they had been living together, but now it was clear that they both felt very strongly about one another. The Octoling jolted when he suddenly felt something hard pressing on his thigh, his lips tearing away from Three’s as he suppressed a gasp.

“Cod, Eight, I want you _so_ bad,” Three breathed, slowly beginning to grind his hips down against the Octoling underneath him. “I can’t take it anymore…”

“...B-but Three,” he stuttered, his breath slightly hitching as he began to feel the other’s erection rubbing up against his crotch through his pants. “...I’m... A-are you sure you’re okay with...my...” He trailed off, his lidded eyes nervously glancing down in between their lower bodies as Three continued rutting up against him. He almost couldn’t keep up with how quickly everything was moving.

Three blinked, before ceasing his movements and tilting his head to the side in slight confusion. 

“Why wouldn’t I...” He trailed off as well, slowly following the pathway of Eight’s gaze downwards before the realization finally hit him. He mouthed a small ‘oh,’ before slowly shifting backwards to allow Eight to sit back up.

“Oh, we, um... We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable, Eight. I-I’m sorry, I... really shouldn’t have forced you into that position...” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling like an idiot for acting so thoughtlessly.

Eight blinked, before his eyes widened at Three as he grabbed the other’s wrists to prevent him from moving any further away. “N-no, wait, I do want to! I-I really want to, I just... Wanted to make sure that you wanted to as well.”

Three looked at him and laughed softly, before shaking free of his hold and slowly moving to situate himself back in between the Octoling’s legs, whispering in his ear.

“Look, I’m a little drunk right now, and I don’t think I would’ve ever had the balls to make a move on you otherwise. What kind of idiot would I be to say no to my hot roommate?”

A smile crept onto Eight’s face as he quietly chuckled at the somewhat corny confession, taking in a shallow breath as he allowed his nerves to relax a bit. Eight nodded his head and allowed his friend to position himself back over him, continuing to make out with the other agent as he tried to convince himself he wasn’t dreaming right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“...Hey, you’re 100% sure about this, right?” Three asked again, not being able to ignore how tense Eight felt under him as they continued kissing. Truthfully, he just wanted to rip the Octoling’s pants off and fuck him until he passed out, but he didn’t want to take it any further without one final confirmation.

Eight opened his mouth to say yes, but he hesitated for a moment as he began to really think it over, considering the reproccusions of doing something like fucking your roommate when you still had an 8-month lease with him....

_What if it doesn’t work out? What if it hurts? What if my orgasm face is ugly? What if I make strange noises and totally kill the mood? What if he cums too quickly and doesn’t bother to get me off afterwards?_

“Uh... Is that a yes or a no?” Three repeated, a nervous feeling beginning to swell in his chest as he sensed the Octoling’s uncertainty over the situation.

Eight slightly jolted as Three’s voice brought him out of his torrent of endless worries. When he looked into the Inkling’s sea-colored eyes, though, all of those worries slowly dissipated. He really did want this.

“...Yes, I’m sure about this,” he finally responded, offering a small, fanged smile to the Inkling.

Three smiled back, bringing his face close to Eight’s again. “I’ve always really liked you, y’know,” Three whispered, kissing on Eight’s ear as he let his hand slip downwards against him. He could already feel a wet spot forming against Eight’s athletic pants.

“R-really?” Eight responded quietly, shuddering at the other’s touch.

“Mhm, I wish you would’ve told me you felt this way about me before.”

Eight blushed, before squirming a little as he felt Three beginning to tug down at his pants.

“W-wait,” he stammered as he brought his hands down to the other’s to stop them, “Can… can you take yours off first?”

Three raised his head to look at him, before giving a small smile with a nod. “Yeah, sure.” He positioned his hands on either side of Eight, tilting his head down at him. “Wanna take them off for me?”

Eight bit his lip, feeling a coil of excitement billowing through him at the question. He nodded, slipping both of his hands down to slowly pull at Three’s shorts and reveal his boxers underneath, earning a satisfied sigh from the Inkling.

He was already beginning to feel a bit nervous; the way Three’s arousal pressed up against his boxers already gave him a pretty clear idea of what was in the Inkling’s pants, and he could clearly make out the shape of the other’s tip outlined by the thin cloth through them. He watched as Three shifted himself to tug his shirt off before pulling his boxers down, his member offering a bit of resistance against them as he pulled.

Eight’s mouth slightly fell open once the Inkling’s underwear had finally come off, his cheeks beginning to turn red again. Three was… quite large. Much larger than he had expected him to be, actually. He felt a shiver run down his back, wondering if something that big could really fit inside of him… It didn’t help that Eight was already on the petite side to begin with. The only thing that had ever been inside of the Octoling before were his fingers.

“What do you think?” Three asked him, noticing that the younger agent was staring.

“It’s… big,” he replied quietly.

Three stifled a laugh and reached down to rub the side of Eight’s cheek with his thumb. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Eight let out an uneasy laugh, nodding for a moment before finally tearing his eyes away to look down at his own pants.

“Can I take yours off now?” Three asked, once again slipping his fingers down the waistline of the Octoling’s pants.

Eight nodded again, slowly raising his hips up so Three could get his pants down past his thighs. He shivered for a moment, only just now realizing how aroused he had actually gotten. He spread his legs a little bit, a nervous blush deepening on his face as he felt Three staring down at him.

“Jesus, you’re... really wet...” Three breathed, feeling himself becoming even more excited at the sight of the damp stain of arousal seeping through Eight’s underwear. He pressed two fingers against the soft, clothed mound and gently pushed down, watching as the Octoling squirmed under his touch. 

Eight took in a shallow breath, trying to keep himself from being too nervous as he felt the older agent now tugging down on his underwear. He still felt a little self-conscious at the thought of being exposed in front of the other, and he closed his eyes as the Inkling finally pulled them off. He suddenly gasped when he felt Three’s fingers pressing against his slit, the Inkling’s digits quickly becoming slick with his arousal.

The Octoling watched with slight confusion as Three withdrew them and played with the sticky fluid on his fingers, the Inkling stretching them and letting the clear, stringy substance cling to his fingertips.

“W-what are you doing?” Eight asked with a nervous laugh, unsure of why watching what the Inkling was doing in front of him was starting to make him feel excited.

Three shrugged before popping his ring finger into his mouth, licking some of the slightly tangy fluid off of it. “I wanted to see what you tasted like.” He opened his mouth as a bit of the fluid clung between his tongue and his finger, flicking his tongue one last time before licking his lips.

Eight blinked, suddenly feeling his face becoming incredibly heated as warm air shakily left his parted lips. He knew he was probably redder than a Hydra Splatling at the moment.

“...Wh...what do you think…?” He asked hesitantly.

“See for yourself.” The Inkling shifted forward a bit, pushing the same finger into Eight’s mouth so that he could taste himself. The Octoling made a surprised noise around his finger, somehow blushing even more than he already was. He looked up at Three, eyeing the excited look on the other’s face as the tart, oddly citrusy flavor spread onto his tongue.

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?” Three asked him in a low voice, pushing his finger a little deeper into the Octoling’s mouth. He withdrew it a few moments later, a bit of Eight’s saliva dribbling onto his chin as Three moved his hand away. He put his finger back into his own mouth, sucking the rest of the fluid clean off with a pop.

“Um…” Eight muttered, feeling an inexplicable wave of arousal rushing through him. He watched Three smile as he lowered his head down in between his legs, the Inkling gently placing his hands on his thighs and pushing them up. Three then pressed his tongue up against him, tearing a small gasp from his lips.

Three sighed and made a low noise in the back of his throat as he slowly circled his tongue around Eight’s reddened parts with his eyes closed, tasting more of the arousal leaking from him. He could hear Eight quietly moaning above him and felt the Octoling’s hand snaking down behind his head to grip onto it. 

The green ink from Three’s tongue was causing a funny tingling sensation over Eight’s sensitive area, and he bit his lip as he felt the older agent’s mouth grazing upwards to suck on his clit. As Three moved against him, Eight’s black tank top began to ride upwards, his soft stomach poking out a bit under his prominent hip bones. Gripping the Inkling’s tentacles tightly, he brought a hand to his mouth as he closed his eyes shut.

“Hey, Eight...” Three randomly muttered as he continued to press his mouth up against the Octoling’s sensitive bundle of nerves, “...Are you a virgin?”

Eight bit down on his bottom lip and squirmed, his heart rate quickening at the sudden question. Without thinking, he quietly said no, turning his head to the side as he felt the Inkling prodding his tongue against him.

Three gave a small nod and chuckled quietly against him as he opened an eye, before moving to lick around the Octoling’s wet entrance while peering up at him. “Okay, just checking. You just seem really sensitive.”

“I’m just excited... D-do you think we can do it now?”

Three raised his head a little and cocked an eyebrow, an incredulous smile suddenly appearing on his face. “What, you don’t like foreplay?”

Eight blushed again and looked away with a slightly bashful expression on his face, suddenly feeling a little inexperienced compared to the older agent. “...Like I said, I’m just... really excited.”

Well, Three couldn’t argue with that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Deciding to comply with Eight’s request, Three repositioned himself above the Octoling and planted a kiss on his mouth, before he pressed his length up against Eight’s stomach. The Octoling pulled his head up and looked down at it, biting his lip as he saw that the tip easily reached to his belly button.

“You ready?” Three asked, taking his member in his hand and guiding it lower against Eight.

Eight fervently shook his head as he gripped the couch cushion again, almost being unable to wait any longer. He had been fantasizing about this nearly every day for _months,_ and now he was beginning to literally tremble due to excitement...

Three started to directly grind himself up and down against his slit, watching as Eight began to writhe under him from the sensation. The Octoling’s facial expression scrunched up a little as if he were bracing himself, but after awhile, Eight realized that Three wasn’t actually making any attempts to penetrate him yet.

Eight whined as he continually felt the head of Three’s cock pressing up against his entrance, but never quite entering. He began to squirm, getting all riled up in exactly the way Three wanted him to be. 

“...Can’t you just put it in already?” The Octoling let out a breathy laugh, the slight irritation evident on his face as he rebuked the other.

Three let out a short laugh at the other’s adorable reaction, before clicking his tongue with a sigh and continuing to slowly rub himself against the other in a teasing manner. “Geez, so impatient…” He tsked, before pushing the head of his cock down against Eight’s clit and smiling at his reaction. “Sorry, you just look too cute like this. I almost don’t want to make you scream.” He lightly tapped the Octoling’s nose.

Eight crinkled his nose and huffed; despite being a little annoyed, he appreciated that the Inkling was keeping the atmosphere nice and light as it helped him feel more comfortable, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Suddenly gaining a slight burst of confidence, the Octoling decided to quip back at him for once. He lidded his eyes and spoke in an overly sultry manner, hoping to get a reaction out of the Inkling by pretending to challenge him. 

“But I _want_ you to make me scream.” He tilted his head up a little and rolled his hips upwards, lowering his voice down to just above a whisper. “I want you to make me feel _every single inch of you_ _inside of me._ ” He quietly chuckled to himself before biting his lip, the vulgar words feeling a bit unnatural on his tongue.

He awaited his roommate’s reaction as he breathed softly, looking up at him with anticipation in his large, yellow eyes. To his surprise and slight disappointment, though, Three did not laugh at his remark. In fact, he didn’t say anything at all. Eight suddenly felt a little embarrassed for saying something like that out loud... He opened his mouth to speak again before—

“A— _aah_ —!” Eight let out a surprised cry as Three unexpectedly forced his entire length inside of him in one deep thrust. He gasped, his eyes going wide and his back arching as the alien sensation of being completely full suddenly invaded him without warning.

“...You feel that, Eight?” Three whispered into his rounded ear as he felt the other clenching up tightly around his cock. Hearing the Octoling say such a dirty thing to him had quickly sent him over an edge. 

Eight’s mouth wordlessly hung open, and he glanced down in between his legs where Three was penetrating him. He was genuinely shocked that the _entire_ thing was inside of him; the Inkling’s size had given him doubts about his ability to fully take it upon first seeing it. 

He covered his mouth with his hand when he noticed the slight bulge Three was causing in his lower abdomen, the sensation of being stretched making him squirm in slight discomfort for a moment.

“T-Three…” Eight choked out, grasping the couch cushion with his other hand as his thighs began to quiver uncontrollably. He could feel the Inkling’s member throbbing inside of him.

“... _Fuck…_ ” Three quietly groaned, pulling out of the Octoling about an inch or so before slowly pushing himself back in, earning a quiet mewl from the younger agent. He let out a shaky breath, almost not being able to believe how good the Octoling felt around his length.

A weak moan spilled from Eight’s lips, the sensation of Three rubbing up against his sensitive inner walls causing his toes to curl. Eight spoke in a breathless voice, his chest heaving up and down as he tried his best to channel the smug, flirty tone he was using before.

“...I-I… w-wasn’t expecting you t-to actually do it…” His voice betrayed him, the words coming out meek and submissive instead of confident like he had wanted.

Three gave a breathy laugh, lowering his face down to the Octoling’s. “You can’t say something like that to me and _not_ expect me to wanna fuck your brains out.” Despite his lustful remarks, though, he kept his succeeding thrusts gentle and shallow as to not risk hurting him. “How does it feel?”

“I-it feels… big…”

“...No, I mean… How do _you_ feel?”

Eight closed his eyes and hesitated for a few moments as he gave himself time to get used to Three’s girth. He then softly nodded his head, sweat dripping down the sides of his face as he slowly began to rock his hips back against the Inkling. 

“G...good... Don’t stop.”

After he had gotten over the initial shock of the Inkling’s rough entry, the feeling of Three moving inside of him was even better than he imagined it would be; each small thrust from the Inkling sent wave after wave of intense pleasure crashing through his entire body like nothing he had ever experienced before, every square inch of his skin buzzing with electricity.

He let his eyes fall shut again and titled his head upwards, looking completely lost in the sensations as Three softly bobbed his body with each thrust. He was having trouble saying still; even though Three’s hands were planted firmly on his hips, Eight was still writhing under him as if his body couldn’t handle the explosive feelings.

Three quietly grunted as he couldn’t help but let his eyes fall shut too, his mouth hanging open a bit as he painted softly. He had been with quite a few partners in the past, but he never recalled feeling this good with any of them before. Usually, he was all about satisfying his partners even if he didn’t always receive the same treatment, so he couldn’t help but begin thrusting a little harder into the Octoling below him as he craved more of the feeling of satisfaction.

The Inkling’s increased pace caused Eight’s voice to elevate in pitch, his insides tightly contracting around the Inkling again. He let one of his hands trail down his chest and stomach, slightly digging his claws down into his own skin as he moaned. He could feel his g-spot being rubbed up against rhythmically, almost causing tears to brim at his eyes due to the intensity.

“You’re so gorgeous, Eight,” Three whispered in his ear as he caressed his cheek, slowing his pace down a little so that the Octoling wasn’t too overstimulated.

Eight tried to say Three’s name, but it hardly came out louder than a gust of air as the Inkling slowly rolled his hips into him. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, but he hadn’t expected to feel like he was about to cum so quickly.

He made a shrill noise in the back of his throat, reaching upwards to rest his hands on Three’s shoulders as he felt himself nearing the edge. Eight’s breaths quickened as his eyes fell shut again, wavering on the brink of his climax until he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He began to start moaning several unintelligible things in Octarian to Three that the Inkling couldn’t understand, but the way he was saying it let him know they were probably things the Octoling would be embarrassed to repeat in Inklish.

Eight threw his head back as his climax hit him harder than he thought it would, his entire body quivering at the intense waves of pleasure being shot through him in quick succession. It lasted for several seconds, and was definitely the longest orgasm he had experienced up until that moment. He could have sworn his vision went black for a moment before we went limp under Three’s body from exhaustion.

Three’s pace began to increase again, Eight’s muscles still contracting around him as the Octoling twitched. He rubbed his thumb near the other’s upper cheek to make sure he was still conscious; Eight genuinely looked like he was about to pass out at any moment, but luckily, Three was close to his climax, too.

“I’m gonna cum,” Three panted, his thrusts against Eight continuing to get harder as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“...Nh...D-don’t cum inside of me… Please...” Eight said breathlessly after the words had registered in his brain, letting out a quiet whine due to how oversensitive he was now.

Three continued to thrust into him, focusing on the younger agent as he imagined the kind of expression the Octoling would make if he were to fill him with his cum. Of course he wouldn’t, though, since Eight had asked him not to… He liked the idea of cumming on him just as much, though, so it didn’t make too much of a difference to him.

At the last possible moment, Three finally pulled out and jerked himself off over Eight’s stomach. He closed his eyes as a loud moan escaped from his lips, feeling his orgasm roughly surging through him. The first few spurts of his cum thickly spattered onto Eight’s face instead of his stomach like he had planned.

  
Eight jolted and made a face, keeping his eyes shut as Three shot the sticky substance at his face and into his mouth. He licked his lips without thinking and remained still even as it continued to cover him, somewhat stunned. When he felt that Three was also getting cum all over his tank top which he hadn’t taken off, he quickly pulled it up to his collarbones, the remainder hitting his chest as the Inkling finally released his last few spurts on him.

“...Sorry about that…” Three said in a breathless voice after a few moments as he looked down at him, “...It’s been awhile since the last time I was with someone.” He really hadn’t intended to make such a huge mess of the Octoling.

Eight looked down at himself and shivered a little, the sight of Three’s cum dripping on his body making him feel aroused all over again. He slowly reached down to touch his now swollen parts for a moment, but winced and drew his hand away as he was far too sensitive.

Three laughed when he saw Eight trying to rub his clit, tilting his head a bit and softly ‘aww’ing. No matter what the Octoling did, no matter how dirty, it was just adorable to him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked a few moments later, caressing his cheek with his thumb again before wiping some of his cum away from his eye.

Eight weakly nodded, shakily bringing his hands up and rubbing at his face a little as well. He then looked up at Three, staring at the Inkling without saying anything for several moments and causing the older agent to feel a bit on edge.

“...S-sorry for looking at pictures of you without asking,” he finally muttered, looking a little out of it.

Three laughed again, wondering if the Octoling was thinking straight at the moment or not. At this point, he thought it would have gone without saying that he didn’t mind...

“It’s okay. Here, why don’t we go and get cleaned up?”

Eight nodded again, and Three took him up in his arms, gathered their discarded clothing, and carried the Octoling to the bathroom. He turned on the warm water for them, before helping Eight into the shower. 

Eight was having a bit of trouble standing on his own, so Three held him up while he gently scrubbed the other’s skin with soapy water and washed his tentacle. He rested his head against Three’s chest as the Inkling rinsed off his backside and in between his legs as well, appreciating the older agent’s thoroughness as he was far too tired to clean himself. His entire body felt like it was made out of jelly, but he didn’t dislike the feeling.

Once they had gotten cleaned up, Three and Eight cuddled up next to each other on the other side of the couch without saying anything, just enjoying the feeling for awhile. The tension that was in the air before had completely vanished, and the atmosphere that took its place was better than anything Eight had ever felt in his chest before.

He still felt like it was a dream. Just a few days ago, he could only think about what it would be like to feel the Inkling’s tender hands on his, his arms around his body, his warm breath on his skin, and now it was a reality.

His eyebrows furrowed as he began to feel guilty all of a sudden. Three had been completely truthful to Eight, always telling him exactly what was on his mind and being open and communicative as they got intimate, but Eight had been there doing things behind his back for months without his knowledge. He felt bad...

Three noticed that Eight had begun to clutch onto his shirt. He glanced down at him, finding that the Octoling had a strange expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” He asked, tilting his head a bit as he became concerned.

“Three… There’s something I should tell you...”

Three looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the Octoling could possibly want to tell him.

“What, is everything okay?” He began to feel a bit worried at the other’s tone of voice.

“Yes, everything is fine, but...” He removed himself from Three’s side so he could look the Inkling in the eyes. “...But, I feel like I should tell you this anyway.” He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before he continued to speak.

“I... actually am a virgin. Or, I was before tonight, at least...” He corrected himself with a quiet laugh.

Three’s eyes went wide in shock, unable to say anything for a few moments as he stared down at Eight. 

“W- _what_?!” He finally stammered, backing himself into the other side of the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me, Eight? S-shit, did I hurt you?” He placed his hand on his forehead as he slightly began to panic.

“N-no! I-I would have told you if you were hurting me...”

"...Oh my god, I pushed it all the way inside of a _virgin_ on the first dip... I am such an asshole...” Three muttered to himself, suddenly feeling a knot forming deep in his stomach as the unpleasant feeling of nausea began to arise in his throat. He brought a hand to his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly and swallowing thickly as he willed the bitter sting in the back of his mouth to go away.

“I’m sorry, Three... I-it’s just that I didn’t want you to be unimpressed with me, or anything...”

Three sighed, removing his hand from his mouth after a moment and running it through his tentacles as he looked around the living room, wondering what he should do. “...No, it’s not your fault. I should’ve brought it up sooner before our pants were already off.”

“...It’s not that big of a deal, then, right? We both enjoyed it, didn’t we?” Eight licked at his slightly dried lips, drawing himself a little closer towards the Inkling as the older agent’s anxious behavior began to rub off on him. 

“...Eiiiiiight...” Three groaned, slowly moving away from him again to place his hands over his eyes as he knew he wouldn’t fully be able to make the somewhat naïve octopus understand why it was an issue. “Your first time is supposed to be special, don’t you know that?” He could not believe the Octoling let _him_ of all people take his virginity. And on the couch, nonetheless!

“Wasn’t it, though...?” Eight quietly responded, tentatively placing a hand on the older agent’s shoulder and slightly startling the Inkling. “I... I really like you, Three. A lot.”

Three looked up at him, unable to prevent the blush suddenly creeping into his face as he was met with the Octoling’s adorably bashful expression. What on earth was Eight doing to him? He almost never blushed.

“...Look, I…” He started, but paused in order to look for the right words to say, making sure to think carefully. “I really like you, too. And… I don’t know if this is just gonna be a one-time sort of thing between us or not, but… I don’t want you to feel like you have to be embarrassed about yourself around me, Eight. Like, sexually or otherwise. Please don’t lie to me, okay? It’s not good for anyone.”

Eight nodded, lowering his head a little. “...I’m sorry, I’ve... always had a bit of trouble opening myself up to others. I really didn’t mean to hide anything from you...”

The Inkling sighed as he nodded in understanding, before bringing his hand to the other’s shoulder and rubbing it. “It’s alright, don’t sweat it... And remember, I’m always here for you as a friend no matter what, okay? Always.” Three offered him a warm smile.

Eight looked up at him and returned the smile after a few moments, and the Inkling felt relieved that he was finally able to get a grin showing on his face again. The Octoling nodded again, rubbing at his nose a little.

“Alright, good. C’mere.” Three made a come-hither motion with his hands, signaling for Eight to move closer so he could draw the younger agent into a comforting hug.

Three held him like that for several moments with Eight’s head pulled up close to his chest, the Octoling’s red tentacle leaving a cool sensation through his shirt where it rested. The Inkling’s soft breathing was comforting to Eight...

After the Octoling seemed more relaxed in his arms, Three pulled his head back so he could look down at him, speaking softly.

“Are we good?”

Eight met his gaze and nodded once again, feeling butterflies fluttering upwards in his stomach due to how gentle and caring the Inkling was acting towards him. Tonight was the first time he had ever seen such a side to the usually cool and snarky agent… It seemed like he was discovering new things about him all the time. His lips slowly curled upwards into a soft smile.

“...Yeah, we’re good.”


End file.
